The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and the technology of separating a semiconductor substrate such as e.g., a wafer into semiconductor units such as e.g., chips.
Semiconductor wafers are separated into semiconductor chips for producing the same. Recently, laser dicing became increasingly attractive for various reasons, amongst them its potential to avoid cutting waste and to provide for a dry cutting process.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.